Unintended
by L Lawliet DN
Summary: ..Katakan ! memangnya apa yang kau sukai di dunia ini! Kau tidak menyukai apapun! 'DEG' / Jadi Kau benar-benar menghukum ku? God! / hh.. Aku tau, sejak awal tidak ada yang menjadi milikku / Dia sering menyebut nama Tuhan, pergi Gereja setiap kali ada waktu, sejak mengenal Namja cantik itu / "Ini tidak berdarah, tapi disini sakit".. . / Hentikan ! / Kau menyedihkan .. /KyuSung/
1. Chapter 1

.

Demi TUHAN Aku mencintainya /

..Katakan ! memangnya apa yang kau sukai di dunia ini?! Kau tidak menyukai apapun! 'DEG' / Jadi Kau benar-benar menghukum ku? God?! / hh.. Aku tau, sejak awal tidak ada yang menjadi milikku / Dia sering menyebut nama Tuhan, pergi Gereja setiap kali ada waktu, sejak mengenal Namja cantik itu / "Ini tidak berdarah, tapi disini sakit".. . / Hentikan ! / Kau menyedihkan ..

**Disclaimer : Belongs To Him Self**

**.**

**.**

.

"**UNINTENDED"**

**Part 1**

Created by 'L Lawliet' © 2013

.

.

**Warning:**

Alur **Flashback**

**Out of Characters**

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love / Yaoi – Male X Male

Pair 'Kyuhyun X Yesung / KyuSung'

Lil. BiteAngst

Soundtrack :

.

Junsu Xiah_I Don't Like Love

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read! Just **Go Back !**

**.**

.

.

Bangunan putih nan megah di sudut kota seoul itu kini tampak terlihat lebih mengagumkan dari hari biasanya, pohon cemara yang berderet rapi di setiap sisi jalannya dan lampu-lampu hias yang akan membuat bangunan ini bersinar ketika malam hari. Meski berada di sudut kota, tapi bangunan ini tetap menunjukkan eksistensinya.

Dekorasi dan nuansa full white yang seakan menunjukkan Angel Island, menghiasi penuh tempat yang biasanya di gunakan untuk berdo'a pada Tuhan tersebut.

Kau berdiri disana, dengan balutan tuxedo putih pada tubuh tinggi tegap mu. Mata emerald mu yang menyorot tajam mampu membius siapapun yang melihatnya. Tampan ! Itulah dirimu.

tersenyum begitu lembut dengan tatapan yang teduh, mata emerald mu terus menatap kedepan seakan tak bisa berpaling...

.

.

.

_~UNINTENDED_

_"Nuguya?" ..._

_"Eh?", namja tampan itu terlihat bingung, ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit mereka disini dan itu kalimat pertama yang ia dengar._

_"..."_

_"Ya'! kau ini bicara apa?" namja ikan itu benar-benar kesal sekarang karna diabaikan (lagi) oleh teman evilnya ini, tch__

_"Siapa makhluk cantik itu?"_

_'glup'_

_apa tidak ada kata yang lebih manis dari ini?_

_'PLETAK'_

_"YA'! Ikan amis, kenapa kau memukul ku? eoh?"_

_"Haish.. Bisakah kau menggukan kalimat yang lebih baik?!"_

_keduanya terdiam, menikmati angin pagi dari atap sekolah tidak buruk juga._

_hingga..._

_"Namanya... Kim Jong Woon"__

_Namja manis itu terlihat semakin cantik ketika sedang tersenyum saat baercanda dengan teman-temannya._

_mata sabitnya akan tenggelam, pipi chubbynya semakin bulat, pipi yang merona ketika digoda, dan bibir cherry itu..._

_"haish~" Namja evil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya_

_"Huft~ aku bisa gila" seperti sebuah umpatan kecil, tapi dia sungguh menyukai itu._

_"Ung..?" Dan Namja ikan di sampingnya ini semakin heran saja dan menggumam kecil_

_"Ck, Dasar aneh"._

_"Aku dengar itu !"_

_'glup'_

_~UNINTENDED_

_._

_._

_._

Suara sang Pastur itu seakan menyadarkan mu.

Kau meremas ujung tuxedo putih milik mu, menantikan ...

"...Sekarang kalian sudah sah sebagai pasangan Suami-Istri.

Berikan ciuman untuk pasangan !."

Wajah manis itu bersemu merah.

Demi Tuhan ! 'neomu kyeopta'~~ hanya itu yang terlintas dalam pikiran mu.

Hey Tuan Cho, Dia adalah namja dan kau tau itu.

Dia berbalik dari altar menatap ke arah mu setelah ciuman itu.

"Kyu.. gomawo" Lirih seperti sebuah isyarat namja manis itu berkata, kemudian tersenyum lembut, sebelum kembali berbalik~

Kau tersenyum 'Saranghae Hyung' Kau tidak benar-benar mengatakannya Tuan Cho, seperti biasanya..

.

'Tes'

.

.

.

_~UNINTENDED_

_"Hey Tuan Cho? kau sudah gila, eoh?"_

_"Hyung.. Ku rasa aku mencintainya" Demi seluruh penghuni neraka ini pertama kalinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun memanggilnya Hyung dengan tulus. dan... apa tadi katanya?_

_"Kau yakin.. baik-baik saja?" Tapi justru itu yang keluar sebagai jawaban._

_"YA'! Lee Dong Hae ! Kau pikir aku sakit eoh?. aku... serius." ..Berteriak dan lembut pada akhir kalimat._

_..._

_"Kim Jong Woon.. Yesung.." Terus kalimat itu yang Dia ucapkan sejak 1 bulan lalu setelah melihat namja cantik itu di taman sekolah, membuat Lee Dong Hae satu-satunya teman dekatnya merasa jengah. Dan memilih memasangkan headset pada telinganya, tch dua sahabat yang aneh._

_._

_Kyuhyun berjalan santai di koridor sekolah, ini masih pagi terlalu pagi malah. Tapi sejak melihat namja manis itu, bukan hanya rajin masuk sekolah dan datang pagi-pagi sekali tapi juga mengikuti kegiatan sekolah lainnya. Bahkan dia berdo'a agar tidak ada hari libur, hh.. yg benar saja._

_Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, sebuah suara yang merdu meyambut pendengarannya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak ada siapapun. Tapi sedetik kemudian emeraldnya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan, 'music room'._

_"Issh, apa itu tadi hantu? yang benar saja." Gerutunya saat tidak menemukan siapapun dalam ruangan musik tersebut. Dan karna kesal menunggu Donghae sahabatnya yang selalu saja terlambat datang sekolah itu, Kyuhyun menendang kaleng minuman di dekat kakinya ke sembarang arah, benar-benar kesal._

_"Aww... urrgh~" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendengar teriakan kesakitan itu._

_"YA'! Kau ! Kau buta eoh? hissh appo..." sambil mengelus dahinya yang memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah, namja manis itu memaki namja yang dengan seenaknya melukainya tersebut. "Ya' kenapa malah tersenyum? Kau sengaja eoh? Dasar iblis menyebalkan." namja manis itu mempoutkan bibirnya memasang muka garang, karna orang yang sedari tadi ia maki hanya diam di tempatnya dan justru malah tersenyum bodoh(?)._

_"Apa... itu sakit? Mianhae." Kyuhyun berkata lembut, dan menyentuh dahi namja manis itu mengusapnya sayang. "A-a.. itu.. sakit, sedikit" Gugup juga kalau diperlakukan seperti ini oleh orang asing. 'Blush' dan pipinya memerah tatkala namja tampan di depannya meniup-niup dahinya yang terluka._

_"a-apa yang kau lakukan?" Namja manis itu- Yesung mendongak, mengerjapkan matanya polos, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya - bingung._

_~oh.. God~. Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, menatap namja manis itu lembut, demi Tuhan ini pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Benarkah dia seorang manusia? Sungguh indah karya Tuhan. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Yesung menuju Ruang Kesehatan. Yesung hanya diam mengerjap, ketika tangannya di tarik pelan dan hanya mengamati Kyuhyun dari belakang._

_~UNINTENDED_

_._

_._

_._

"Kyunnie... tangkaaap !" suara merdu itu mengalihkan pikirannya. Sebuah buket bunga melayang ke arahnya, refleks Kyuhyun menangkapnya.

"chukae... semoga kau juga cepat mendapatkan pasangan mu"..

"Huft~ padahal aku yang ingin menangkapnya"..

"waah... Dia tampan sekali"...

.

Dan Dia tersenyum ambigu mendengar Suara ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan itu.

Terus menatap sang mempelai pria di atas altar ~'Demi Tuhan kau begitu cantik, bagaimana ini? aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, kau begitu bersinar. Hyung...'~ Di matanya bahkan Yesung lebih cantik dari seluruh yeoja yang ada disini, termasuk wanita di samping namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun tetap berdiri di tempatnya menggenggam erat buket bunga dari orang yang di cintainya dengan kedua tangannya, tersenyum seperti tamu lainnya.

Sungguh, Ingin sekali rasanya Ia di telan bumi saat ini juga.

~kau menyedihkan Cho Kyuhyun~

.

.

'Tap

tap

tap'

Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih di lorong gereja itu, tangan kirinya menumpu pada dinding disampingnya dan tangan kanannya mencengkram erat dada sebelah kirinya. Liquid bening itu masih terus mengalir di kedua pipinya, dadanya terasa sesak sulit sekali untuk bernafas.

~"Sungie... aku bahagia sekali, gomawo.."~

'DEG'

Kyuhyun mengenali suara ini, tidak! Dia tidak ingin mendengarnya

"..saranghae, jeongmal saranghae sungie-ah" Ya benar, itu noona-nya

'Tes'..

rasa sakit itu semakin jelas .. "Nado saranghae noona.."

'BRUUKH'

Dan itu adalah orang yang di cintainya, Yesung-nya. Tuhan kau benar-benar hebat !

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di tempatnya, mencengkram semakin erat dadanya, memukul-mukulnya sekuat mungkin meski hasilnya tidak sekuat yang Dia inginkan, Dia tergugu di lantai yang dingin. mencoba untuk berdiri namun gagal, ini menyakitkan, sungguh !.

"berjanjilah tidak akan pergi dari ku!?" ... "nde.." dan suara bibir yang saling bersatu itu terdengar (lagi).

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, menutup telinganya ~Tidak ! ini tidak benar. Ini menjijikkan, ini tidak boleh, hentikan... menjijikkan !~

..

Ia kembali memukul dadanya_ semakin tergugu dalam kesakitannya sendiri, membekap mulutnya menahan rasa nyeri yang menjalar ke setiap sel tubuhnya .. ~Aku tidak kuat lagi, Hyung..? Yesung hyung..? Baby-ah.. . Hentikan, aku sakit. Tuhan ku mohon!~ ..

~Kau sungguh menyedihkan Cho Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau yang menginginkannya? eoh? dan sekarang kau meminta pada Tuhan untuk menghentikannya. kenapa? Kau ingin ada yang mambantumu? Mengharapkan belas kasihan?. Bahkan kau sudah menolak bantuan dari sahabatmu Lee Dong Hae.

Dan saat sahabat mu meminta mu untuk berhenti, kau selalu mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'.

Lalu sekarang kau menyesal? Kau juga menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mu. ck, Bodoh. Kau sangat menyedihkan, memangnya siapa yang akan menolong mu. bahkan kau tidak pernah berbagi dengan siapapun.

.

~Demi Tuhan bukan seperti ini yang di inginkannya.

Ya benar, dia merelakan orang yang di cintainya untuk noona-nya. Kyuhyun tau dirinya akan semakin terluka, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan sesakit ini.

Apapun.. jika bisa Kyuhyun ingin Tuhan mencabut nyawanya sekarang juga. Dengan demikian ia tidak akan merasakan pesakitan seperti ini lagi.~

.

.

.

'Jadi Kau benar-benar menghukum ku? Tidak bisakah dengan cara lain. Aku akan menerima Hukuman-MU apapun itu, asal jangan yang satu ini ! Tuhan.. ku mohon..!'

.

.

.

Keep / Delete ?

.

.

*By: L Lawliet*


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**Disclaimer : Belongs To Him Self**

**.**

**.**

.

"**UNINTENDED"**

**Part 2 : Flashback**

Created by 'L Lawliet' © 2013

.

.

**Warning:**

Alur **Flashback on Flashback**

**Out of Characters**

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love / Yaoi – Male X Male

Pair 'Kyuhyun X Yesung / KyuSung'

Lil. BiteAngst

.

Soundtrack :

Junsu Xiah_I Don't Like Love

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read! Just **Go Back !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Cherry blossom telah gugur. Pohon maple tetap berdiri tegak tanpa satupun daun yang tersisa. Salju berhembus di sebuah kota besar, partikel es itu seperti tidak mau mencair.

.

Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, udara di luar serasa menusuk tulang. Tapi sepertinya musim dingin tidak berpengaruh pada aktifitas Namja tampan ini.

.

Ia terus mengayunkan langkahnya perlahan, mengeratkan mantel tebal berbulunya karena udara semakin menusuk. Sesekali Ia memejamkan matanya menghirup udara musim dingin, mencoba menikmatinya.

Putih mendominasi sejauh mata memandang. Hanya beberapa bagian pohon cemara yang terlihat karna tertimbun salju pada daun dan dahannya.

Ini bukanlah musim favouritenya, tapi Dia selalu mencoba meresapi dan menikmati segala hal yang diciptakan Tuhan.

Ya, sejak lima tahun yang lalu tepatnya setelah mengenal namja cantik itu, Dia selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum mensyukuri segala sesuatu yang Tuhan berikan.

.

Sungguh ini bukan Dirinya yang dulu, Seseorang yang egois, angkuh, dan arogan.

Dia memang tidak pernah menyombongkan Dirinya, hanya saja Dia tidak peduli dengan apapun, bahkan saat Dirinya mengalami patah tulang di punggungnya dan hampir sekarat sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

'tap

tap

tap'

Namja tampan itu - Cho Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan bangunan tua namun terlihat tetap terjaga itu.

Sebuah Gereja sederhana yang selalu Ia kunjungi bersama Namja cantiknya - Yesung, lima tahun yang lalu ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah.

.

"Tuan muda Cho ? Kau datang lagi?.." Seorang Pastor yang sudah lanjut usia itu menyapanya.

"Nde, " Kyuhyun tersenyum menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun memasuki gereja itu, duduk pada bangku barisan paling belakang, menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan kemudian memulai do'a-nya.

Matanya terpejam.. bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum hangat.

Musim dingin yang damai.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini berdiri di seberang jalan menunggu rambu lalu lintas berubah menjadi warna hijau bagi penyebrang jalan, Dia memang sengaja tidak menggunakan mobilnya ketika pergi ke gereja tadi. Berjalan kaki mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan.

'Tuk'

Kyuhyun mendongak, menengadahkan tangannya.

'Salju'

Kemudian berjalan perlahan.

.

Langkahnya terhenti.. sosok itu?

Demi Tuhan, benarkah yang dirinya lihat saat ini?. Ia tercekat.

Disana, di seberang jalan itu. Sosok cantik yang sangat di rindukannya berdiri disana dengan brown coat dan scraf merahnya, ia terlihat begitu manis.

Otak jeniusnya berhenti bekerja. Masih berdiri ditempatnya, 'Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus di lakukannya? Dia benar-benar tidak tau.'

.

'BUGH'

.

Dan sebuah hamburger yang melayang tepat di kepalanya dari sebuah mobil, berhasil menyadarkannya.

"Ya' ! sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana ?!"

"Cepat minggir !"

"Ya' ! Kau mau cari mati, eoh?"

.

Mengabaikan teriakan tersebut.

Kyuhyun terus melangkah dengan pandangan pada satu objek. Sebentar lagi dia sampai, tapi pandangan Kyuhyun nyalang ketika sampai di tempatnya.

Tidak, ini sudah lima tahun mereka berpisah sejak saat itu. Jadi Kyuhyun tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

.

Berlari ke dalam gedung yang tadi di masuki namja manis itu, dan diantara ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan orang yang berlalu lalang, bagaimana dirinya harus menemukannya? Yesungnya?

'Demi Tuhan.. ku mohon, jangan lagi..'

.

Nafasnya memburu, degup jantungnya mengacaukan segalanya.

Ia frustasi, bagaimana ini ...

.

Dulu mereka berpisah saat Yesung lulus dari Sekolah menengah dan melanjutkan study-nya di luar negeri.

Kabar terakhir yang kyuhyun dengar adalah, Ibu Yesung meninggal dan setelahnya Kyuhyun tidak menemukan Yesung lagi.

Dan Bibi sebelah rumah Yesung mengatakan bahwa keluarga Kim tidak tinggal lagi di rumah itu?.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung memang hanya berteman, dan itu hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan. Tapi mereka menjadi dekat karna beberapa hal.

Yesung yang saat itu duduk di kelas 9 sekolah menengah dan Kyuhyun kelas 7, kemudian sebuah insiden kecil mempertemukan mereka.

Itu adalah hal terindah dalam hidup Kyuhyun.

...

Malam yang dingin,

Salju sudah reda beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dia masih berdiri disana. Gedung itu sudah tidak menampakkan aktifitasnya lagi sekarang.

'Huft~ Hyung ... ottokhae?'

.

.

.

.

~Dan saat paling menyakitkan itu hadir.

Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan.

Kau merasa bodoh !. Kau selalu berfikir tidak pantas untuknya.

Dia begitu istimewa sedangkan dirimu?

Kau hanya takdir buruk, sosok iblis yang terjebak dalam tubuh manusia, sedangkan dia adalah jelmaan malaikat.

-Kyuhyun bisa apa?,-

Kau bukanlah anak penurut, kau bukan seorang penyayang sepertinya, Kau membenci banyak hal di dunia ini. Bahkan mungkin memang tidak ada yang kau sukai, seperti yang Hae katakan.

'Tapi kenapa?

Dirinya justru datang dengan satu-satunya orang yang ku miliki di dunia ini?...'

Aku...

Sakit !~

.

.

.

.

Saat pintu kayu putih berukiran itu terbuka..

Saat itulah, Dunianya runtuh.

...

"Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika sang Noona memanggilnya lembut.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang Noona-nya seolah bertanya ada apa?

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin Noona bicarakan.

Tentang seseorang"

"..."

"Masuklah !"

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti apa yang Soo Young bicarakan

'Cklek'

.

'Tep'

Pandangan mereka bertemu, tertegun satu sama lain.

Tapi kemudian sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang keluarga itu tersenyum.

Manis.. manis sekali.

Dan perasaan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak enak sekarang.

Hey ! bukankah seharusnya Ia senang? Tapi seperti ada yang salah disini.

.

"Annyeong..."

Suara lembut itu menyadarkannya.

"Sungie.. hyung..?"

Menggumam lirih, Kyuhyun menatap sosok itu takjub.

Oh.. apa yang harus dikatakannya? Apa yang harus di lakukannya?.

Memeluknya? Mengatakan padanya bahwa dirinya merindukannya?

Menyatakan perasaan cintanya, dan memintanya jangan pergi lagi?!

Oh Tuhan..

Kyuhyun merasa melayang.

.

"...Baiklah,

Kalian sudah saling mengenal bukan?.

Kyunie.. dia akan menjadi Hyung mu.

Noona akan menikah dengan Yesungie. Jadi bersikaplah baik padanya"

Senyum Kyuhyun memudar. Imajinasi konyolnya lenyap seketika.

-Apa? Apa yang Soo Young tadi katakan? Hh.. Apa maksudnya?-

Yesung mendekat, kemudian memeluk Dirinya.

"Bogoshippo.."

Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar hancur saat itu juga.

Liquid bening itu akhirnya jatuh.

"Nado.. bogoshippo"

'Tes'

.

.

Kau pergi ke kamar mu, meninggalkan mereka. Memberi kesempatan untuk pasangan itu dengan alasan ada tugas kuliah yang harus di kerjakan.

Dan pada kenyataannya kau langsung terjatuh ketika berhasil memasuki kamar mu.

Ini sudah terjadi, memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan?.

Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah minggu depan. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar?

Bahkan Soo Young baru saja pulang dari Jerman kemarin.

Kemudian hari ini memperkenalkan Yesung padanya, dan mengatakan akan menikah?!.

Oh.. God !

.

Dan ketika suara sebuah mobil meninggalkan kediamannya.

Kyuhyun langsung berteriak, memaki ,mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Dirinya tidak sanggup, ini menyakitinya.

Jadi untuk apa selama ini dirinya berdo'a? Setiap hari pergi ke gereja.

Lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu disana daripada membuat onar.

.

Lima tahun.

Dia menunggu dan berdo'a, Kyuhyun yakin peri cantiknya akan datang padanya. Dan jika saat itu tiba, Kyuhyun tidak akan melepasnya lagi.

Dia akan membuang harga dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Kim Yesung. Setelahnya mereka akan hidup bahagia bersama.

Tapi hari ini ...

.

'Cho Kyuhyun. Kau terlambat !. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Apa kau bodoh?!.'

.

Kalau saja Kyuhyun lebih awal menyadari perasaannya, dan sedikit mengeyampingkan gengsi nya. Maka sekarang Kim Yesung adalah miliknya.

Tapi sayangnya itu hanya sebuah pengandaian.

Dirinya terlambat karna kesalahannya sendiri, Kyuhyun terlambat menyadari bahwa Kim Yesung-lah yang paling berharga dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa tanpa itu.

Jadi, jangan salahkan siapapun disini.

.

"Mom... Eottokhae?"

Ia menatap sebuah pigura besar yang ada di dinding kamarnya.

"...ini tidak berdarah. Tapi disini sakit! ..Mom~ Hik"

Kyuhyun mencengkram erat dadanya, bersimpuh lemah menatap sosok cantik di dinding itu. Seperti orang kehilangan akal, terus berbicara meracau tidak jelas,

Mengadukan segala rasa sakitnya.

"Aku...

Takut"_

Liquid bening itu terus mengalir membasahi wajah putih pucatnya.

Tubuhnya terasa lemas, berbaring menyamping, meringkuk di lantai.

.

.

_~UNINTENDED~_

_ Malam pertengahan musim dingin._

_Hujan di luar belum juga reda, dengan petir yang sesekali menyambar membuat malam ini terasa mencekam._

_Namja kecil itu terbangun karna suara petir itu sungguh membuatnya takut._

_Ia turun dari ranjangnya, menyeret boneka blue dolphinnya –yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuh mungilnya , berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup._

_Ia membuka pintu kamar itu mencari ibunya, tidak ada siapapun di dalam._

_Namja kecil itu kesal, berbalik menuju kamarnya kembali, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya._

..

"_...bagaimana mungkin?.. "_

"_..."_

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukan ini pada ku? Hiks"_

"_Aku... ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan.."_

"_Lalu?... apa maksud dari ini?!"_

_.._

_Kertas-kertas itu berhamburan di udara karna wanita itu melemparnya ke wajah sang pria._

_Namja kecil itu terpaku di tempatnya, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas meski sedikit terhalangi pagar pembatas pada tangga, dan cahaya yang remang karena sebagian besar pencahayaan dari lampu sudah dimatikan._

_Di bawah sana, di ruang tamu itu Ibunya terduduk di lantai, memegang kedua kaki Ayahnya sebagai tumpuan, menangis pilu. _

_Sedangkan Ayahnya hanya diam tak bergeming._

_Foto sang Ayah dan seorang wanita tersebar di ruangan itu._

_Dia tidak mengerti, dirinya masih anak-anak, tidak bisa mencerna hal seperti ini. _

_Tapi dirinya terluka ketika melihat Ibu tercintanya menangis tersedu. _

_Dia tidak tau apa-apa, tapi dia merasa ini adalah sesuatu yang buruk. Dan seketika perasaan takut itu muncul._

_Tangan mungilnya meremas kuat blue dolphinnya._

_._

_._

"_Tuan muda Cho, anda harus segera tidur"_

_Seorang pria paruh baya dengan pakaian formalnya tiba-tiba menggandeng tangannya, mengantarkan kembali ke kamarnya._

_Menyuruh Tuan mudanya berbaring, kemudian menyelimutinya._

"_Tuan Lee?"_

"_nde?"_

"_Aku.. disini sesak sekali."_

"_Arraseo. Tuan muda hanya butuh tidur. Dan nanti akan sembuh"_

_Pria paruh baya itu menggenggam tangan mungilnya yang mencengkram erat dada kirinya._

_Kemudian beranjak dari kamar itu, setelah mematikan lampu, meninggalkan namja kecil yang kini mencoba memejamkan matanya erat._

_ Tuan Lee mengerti arti sesak yang dirasakan Tuan muda kecilnya itu._

.

.

_ Dan saat yang paling di takutkan itu datang._

_Ibunya meninggal karna kecelakaan, itulah yang di dengarnya._

_Kyuhyun kecil menangis dalam diam, dia menatap marah pada pria yang ada di ujung sana._ _Wanita yang ada dalam foto itu, ada bersama ayahnya di hari kematian Ibunya._

_Sejak saat itu hubungan Kyuhyun dan Ayahnya sangat dingin, atau mungkin hanya dari pihak Kyuhyun saja?._

_Kyuhyun tidak lagi berbicara ataupun menatap langsung sang Ayah sejak hari itu._ _Semakin hari semakin banyak hal yang di bencinya. _

_Tapi dia tetap diam._

_ Dan hari itu juga adalah terakhir kalinya Dirinya menangis._

_Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai siapapun lagi. Tidak !._

_Cho kyuhyun tidak menangis dan tidak tertawa. Menangis akan membuatnya terlihat lemah, tertawa hanya akan membuat dirinya tampak konyol dan bodoh. _

_Dirinya tidak akan menangisi apapun lagi, terutama cinta. Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan hal bodoh satu itu._

_Sejak saat itu Dirinya adalah orang yang realistis._

_Kyuhyun tumbuh dengan sifat dingin dan arogannya._

_Dan saat Ayahnya jatuh sakit, kyuhyun tetap tidak bergeming. Soo Young mencoba memberinya pengertian, tapi Kyuhyun tidak tergerak sedikitpun._

.

.

_ Awan bergemuruh, Air langit turun dengan anggunnya, perlahan namun pasti -jatuh ke bumi. _

_Kyuhyun berdiri disana dengan tenang, menatap datar kearah batu nisan yang terukir nama seorang yang membuat Ibunya menangis dulu. _

_Tanpa meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. _

_Ayahnya meninggal tepat dua hari setelah kepergian Yesung. Rasanya ingin sekali memeluk namja manis itu, dan meluapkan perasaanya bahwa dirinya tengah merasa sakit._

_Tapi tidak bisa. Karna Kyuhyun tidak tau dimana Yesung-nya..._

_..._

_~UNINTENDED~_

.

.

'Tuhan tidakkah Kau mengasihi Ku?. Aku mencintainya. Sampai mau mati rasanya!'

.

.

.

'TBC'

_**.**_

_**.**_

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

*L Lawliet*

.

_Mind to review?_


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_._

_~Dan saat paling menyakitkan itu hadir._

_Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan._

_Kau merasa bodoh !._

_Kau selalu berfikir tidak pantas untuknya. Dia begitu istimewa sedangkan dirimu?_

_Kau hanya takdir buruk, sosok iblis yang terjebak dalam tubuh manusia, sedangkan dia adalah jelmaan malaikat. Kyuhyun bisa apa?,_

_Kau bukanlah anak penurut, kau bukan seorang penyayang sepertinya, Kau membenci banyak hal di dunia ini. Bahkan mungkin memang tidak ada yang kau sukai, seperti yang Hae katakan._

_._

'_Tapi kenapa?_

_Dirinya justru datang dengan satu-satunya orang yang ku miliki di dunia ini?...'_

_Aku.._

_Sakit !~_

_._

_._

Disclaimer : Belongs To Him Self

.

.

.

"UNINTENDED"

Part 3 : Survive_

Created by 'L Lawliet' © 2013

.

.

Warning:

Alur **Flashback**

Out of Characters

Miss Typo(s) – Typo(s)

Shounen Ai – Boys Love / Yaoi – Male X Male

Pair 'Kyuhyun X Yesung / KyuSung'

Lil. BiteAngst

.

Soundtrack :

Junsu Xiah_I Don't Like Love

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read! Just **Go Back !**

**.**

.

.

'Tek .. Sreek.. Sreek'

Emerald itu terbuka perlahan, menyesuaikan bias mentari yang tidak terlalu kentara yang menyusup lewat jendela yang baru saja di buka.

Tubuh yang terbaring itu butuh proses untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya,

"Hae-ya?.."

Suaranya terdengar serak, kentara dengan orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Dan pandangannyapun sedikit kabur.

"..merasa lebih baik?"

Donghae berdiri di dekat jendela apartemennya, setelah sebelumnya menyibak gordennya. Menikmati aroma embun pagi di luar, aroma khas musim dingin.

"Aku.. "

Namja yang baru saja terbangun itu - Cho Kyuhyun, merasa bingung terlihat sekali dari gerak-gerik kecilnya yang kurang nyaman –sepertinya.

"Kau pingsan.. kemarin di gereja"

Datar. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya dalam intonasi rendah itu.

"A- .. begitu, ya?"

"Kau.. Menyedihkan. Cho Kyuhyun !"

Nada tak bersahabat itu membantu memulihkan ingatannya.

"Arraseo"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, bisakah sahabatnya ini tidak memyudutkannya saat ini saja?. Tch, kepala Kyuhyun benar-benar terasa pening sekarang.

"Tidak bisakah Kau berhenti sekarang?... Kau menyiksa Dirimu sendiri !" ...

"Aniyo!"

Kyuhyun langsung menjawab, Dia tau akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dan karna pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun akan mengatakan 'tidak' sebagai jawaban.

.

Angin berhembus ringan membawa aroma musim dingin. Donghae menghela nafas -menatap pohon sakura di luar. Selalu saja begini.

"Aku pulang. Gomawo"

Kyuhyun beranjak dari bed, berusaha berjalan dengan benar menuju pintu kamar apartemen itu.

'Ceklek'

"Aku antar pulang !"

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan melangkah keluar, Donghae langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun begitu saja.

Kyuhyun hanya diam masih memegang knop pintu itu, kemudian mengikuti Donghae dari belakang.

Huft~

.

.

Bangunan itu berwarna putih, bangunan megah dengan halaman yang luas. Dengan taman bunga yang terdapat di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan menuju pintu utama. Pagar kokoh yang menjulang tinggi seakan melindungi sang penghuni dari segala bahaya di sekitarnya.

Rasanya berat sekali untuk melangkah ke dalam sana. Ke dalam mansion megah bergaya eropa tersebut, yang sebenarnya lebih mirip sebuah kerajaan.

Mansion yang hanya di tempati oleh dirinya dan noona-nya, sejak kematian orang tua mereka.

.

'Tap

tap

tap'

"Kyunnie?" ...

Baru melangkah pada anak tangga kedua, Dia mendengar suara indah yang begitu dirindukannya.

"Dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Namja manis itu -Yesung terlihat cemas,

Kyuhyun berjengit, kemudian tersenyum kaku.

"Aku menginap di apartemen Hae.. Hyungie kenapa disini?"

Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. mencoba terlihat biasa, ini masih sulit baginya.

Yesung mengerjap tidak mengerti.

"Mm.. Maksud ku kalian tidak..." .

"..tidak ! Yesung masih harus kuliah dan noona masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus di tangani. Kami akan bulan madu setelah ada waktu luang"

Kalimat Kyuhyun terpotong, Yeoja cantik itu menyela pertanyaannya.

Dan dengan tersenyum anggun, kaki jenjangnya menururuni anak tangga. Langsung memeluk Kyuhyun begitu menginjak anak tangga yang sama.

"Noona..."

"Semalam aku tidak melihat mu di pesta !?"

Kyuhyun meremang, ucapannya kembali terpotong dengan pertanyaan noona-nya.

~Benar. Bukankah semalam seharusnya adalah pesta pernikahan mereka, setelah acara pernikahan di gereja?. Tch, bodoh! Bisa-bisanya Dirinya malah pingsan di gereja kemarin. Beruntung Donghae yang menemukannya, dengan begitu Dirinya tidak perlu melihat apapun lagi setelahnya. Tapi tetap saja, bukankah ini sama saja dengan mengecewakan noona-nya, eung?.

Huft..~

Yeoja itu -Cho Soo Young tersenyum, kemudian kembali melangkah pada anak tangga yang terahkir.

"Aku pergi dulu Yesungie"

"Hati-hati Noona. Cepatlah pulang, jangan terlalu lelah ne?! Aku akan merindukan mu"

Soo Young mendekat, Yesung memasang wajah sedihnya, membuatnya tidak pantas disebut suami apalagi untuk seorang Cho Soo Young.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika objek di hadapannya seakan mengikis jarak diantara keduanya, Ia kembali berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

'nyeri' itulah yang mungkin di rasakan jantungnya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya pelan, rasanya tenaganya seperti terkuras habis.

Kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas bed king size-nya. Menatap foto diatas nakas, dua namja berseragam sekolah menengah, namja yang berusia sekitar 15 tahun sedang tertawa lebar sambil memeluk erat namja disampingnya yang lebih muda darinya -mencoba untuk mengganggunya. Sedangkan namja berusia 13 tahun itu hanya memasang wajah masamnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ambigu, bagaimana mungkin dirinya seorang Cho Kyuhyun bisa jatuh cinta eoh?

Itu konyol..

.

.

Pagi yang sial, hari ini Kyuhyun ada jadwal kuliah pagi dan dirinya justru bangun kesiangan.

Dia buru-buru menuruni anak tangga, tapi seketika langkahnya berhenti, langsung membuang pandangan kearah lain.

'SHIIT ! ... Kenapa harus di saat seperti ini?'

Dia mengumpat kecil. Bukan !, bukan karena pasangan pengantin baru di bawah sana yang sedang melakukan 'fanservice', tapi karena sesuatu yang panas mendadak ingin melesak keluar dari ujung matanya. Ini membuatnya kesal, kenapa dirinya jadi selemah ini?, Bukankah itu wajar?, mereka adalah pasangan yang sudah resmi menikah. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun merasa sesak setiap kali melihat hal seperti ini secara langsung. Bahkan benda yang ada di dada kirinya, serasa diremas. Perih.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menuruni anak tangga, kali ini dengan perlahan -menuju ruang makan.

"Kyunnie, cepat sarapan dulu" Soo Young tampak sedang merapikan pakaian formalnya.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang.. Ada kuliah pagi."

Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke arah Yesung yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya,

Hh.. bukankah Yesung terlihat manis saat sedang seperti itu? Di tambah dengan pipinya yang memerah. Dan bibir cherry itu.. juga sedikit bengkak.

Tapi untuk kali ini Kyuhyun tidak merasa begitu, ini justru menyayatnya.

"Kalau begitu, Kau berangkat dengan Yesung !"

"Ekh?..."

"Yesung pindah ke Universitas yang sama dengan mu, mulai hari ini !"

Soo Young tersenyum menjelaskan, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang masih setia menunduk itu.

"Yesungie, titip Kyuhyun ne? Dia itu suka seenaknya sendiri dan suka sekali menyusahkan orang lain."

Soo Young berucap sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun -menggoda dongsaeng kesanyangannya. Sepertinya.

"Nde, Noona. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik"

Langsung menegakkan bahunya, dan dengan polosnya Yesung menanggapi dan tersenyum lebar.

'Cih, apa iya yang seperti ini bisa di sebut suami? Apalagi kepala keluarga. yang benar saja?!'

Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir, Lihat saja ! Noona-nya yang cantik dan anggun dengan tubuh semampai, yang seorang CEO muda. Dia begitu dewasa, bijaksana dan begitu disegani orang. Dengan penampilan elegan tapi terlihat begitu berkelas.

Sedangkan Yesung? Dia namja manis yang sebenarnya cenderung ke cantik, Yesung yang baik hati dan berhati tulus tapi juga polos. Memiliki karakter manja dan selalu ingin di sayang. Dan lihat !

Bahkan tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari Noona-nya.

_'Bukankah Dia lebih pantas menjadi istri Ku?' _

_Kyuhyun tertawa miris dalam hatinya, bagaimana mungkin dirinya berfikir demikian. Apa dirinya sudah gila? _

_~Hey, Tuan Cho ! Dia adalah Suami kakak mu !. Kau ingat?~ Ya, benar. Dan kenyataan itu semakin membuatnya merasa jatuh._

.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka,

"Yang ada, Akulah yang menjaga yesungie hyung"

" Jeongmal ?"

Soo Young terkekeh geli mendengar jawaban datar dari sang dongsaeng.

"YA'! Apa maksud mu?. Aku bisa menjaga diri Ku sendiri, dan Aku juga akan menjaga mu. Karna Aku adalah Hyung Kyuhyun !"

Yesung berteriak tidak terima, mengangkat dagunya tinggi seolah menantang.

~'Hyung ya? hh.. benar'~ Satu lagi fakta menampar Kyuhyun.

"Ck, bahkan dia tidak lebih tinggi dari ku"

Kyuhyun bergumam kecil, jengah rupanya.

"Ya'! Ya'!Ya'! .. Apa maksud mu Cho evil? Kau menghina ku, eoh?!"

Yesung menghentakkan kakinya, apa-apan iblis satu ini? Apakah dia ingin mengatainya pendek?.

"Hish, pelankankan suaramu hyung !. Kau sungguh mirip yeoja"

Malas. Kyuhyun berjalan santai ke sofa, mengenakan sepatunya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang seperti kehilangan kesadaran.

"M-mwo?"

Yesung berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja di terimanya dan..

"Cho Kyuhyun ! ..."

Yesung berlari kearah Kyuhyun yang hendak berjalan keluar, dan secepat mungkin melempar sepatu yang semula sudah di kenakannya, tepat ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Arrgh.. YA', Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Apa?" Dengan wajah bayinya Yesung hanya mengerjap.

"hissh...jinjja?"

.

_._

_._

_Cukup izinkan aku mencintai mu._

_Dan aku akan baik-baik saja._

_Tuhan.._

_._

_._

_Mom, Lihat! Bukankah dia terlihat seperti malaikat saat tertidur seperti ini?_

_Dia cantik seperti mu._

_Aku akan menjaganya, seperti menjaga bayi yang terlelap._

.

.

Fan Fiction Written by L Hanazawa Hyesung © 2013

This is just a work of _pure fiction_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Draap

draap

draap..'

.

Dirinya terus belari, menyusuri jalan panjang menuju taman tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh maidnya beberapa saat lalu. Dengan menggenggam sebuah formulir festival Music musim panas, Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat. Sesekali kembali melihat kertas di tangannya, kemudian mempercepat larinya. Yesung pernah mengatakan ingin sekali mengikuti event tersebut jika kembali diadakan.

Dia terus berlari tidak peduli Dengan hawa dingin malam hari yang menusuk -meski kini sudah memasuki musim panas.

tidak peduli bahwa baru saja kakinya tergelincir karna terlalu bersemangat. Masih berlari dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Yesung pasti akan sangat senang, tentu saja. Ini adalah hal yang paling dinantikan namja cantik itu, setelah sekian lama.

Kyuhyun tidak sabar melihat senyum bahagia itu.

'Tep'

.

Lankahnya terhenti, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal firasatnya baru saja. Perlahan Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, ke arah taman bermain di sebelahnya

'DEG'

.

'syut~'

.

Seperti sebuah dejavu.

Formulir itu jatuh dari genggamannya. Kenapa selalu begini? Rasa nyeri itu kembali lagi, dengan rasa yang masih sama -menyakitkan saat melihatnya secara langsung. Ia menatap datar pada objek nya, mencoba menetralisir deru nafas, dan degup jantungnya.

Harapan yang tadi berakhir sebelum dimulai, sama seperti dengan harapan-harapan sebelumnya.

.

Ia tahu siapa dua sosok yang sedang berpagutan mesra itu, meski tempat ini minim cahaya dan bayangan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya yang mengganggu penglihatan. Meski wajah mereka tidak terlihat. Kyuhyun tau, Ia sangat mengenali siapa yeoja dengan pakaian formal dan namja dengan mantel berbulu itu.

Ia merasa benar-benar bodoh, selalu datang saat mereka melakukan hal seperti ini.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan, beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. Meletakkan tangan kanannya ke dada kirinya. Hh~ Perih.

Tidak ! Kyuhyun tidak akan menangis, Dirinya harus bertahan. Ini adalah pilihannya, mencintai namja cantik itu meski itu akan membunuhnya sekalipun.

.

'Arraseo.. Arraseo.. gwaenchana, Nan gwaenchana !'

_~Menghihur diri sendiri, Tuan Cho? Baik-baik saja ya?. tch..~_

Pandangannya mengabur, kristal bening itu akhirnya lolos juga dari ujung emeraldnya. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya -menggelengkannya. Mencoba menyingkirkan segala pikiran pesimis yang mulai kembali menghinggapinya.

'Ani, Nan arraseo ! Arraseoyo..! Gwaenchana_'

Seperti sebuah lagu pengantar tidur yang mungkin akan melelapkannya, ia terus menggumamkan kalimat penenang tersebut dalam hatinya.

Ya, Kyuhyun mengerti. Dia mencoba memahami, Dia tau posisi dirinya disini . Dia mengerti dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, karena memang begitulah seharusnya bukan?.

Dan Dia selalu meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Dirinya baik-baik saja.

~Bodoh !~

.

_Perasaan ini sungguh menyiksaku. Aku tau seharusnya Aku berhenti, tapi setidaknya izinkan Aku bertahan sampai aku tidak mampu lagi. Hyung.._

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah menaiki anak tangga, Ini sudah pukul 7 malam dan Kyuhyun baru pulang dari kampus, karna Dia harus mengerjakan tugas.

Tubuhnya terasa remuk, tapi kemudian Ia tersenyum mengingat apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

Besok adalah hari spesial untuk Yesung, jadi Kyuhyun ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'Saengil Chukae Hamnida' pada Yesung -sekarang. Dirinya tidak ingin membuang waktu, karna mungkin bisa jadi besok Yesung tidak akan ada di rumah –merayakan hari ulang tahunnya bersama Soo Young, mungkin.

.

Satu anak tangga lagi, dan Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Kamar yang di tempati Yesung dan Soo young.

Merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, membayangkan seperti apa reaksi namja cantik itu jika menerima sesuatu yang akan diberikannya ini. Dan Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum.

melangkah sekali lagi,

.

'Sung... ie... a-hmmpp~~'

Tangannya yang hendak memegang kenop pintu berhenti di udara. Tunggu, bukankah itu suara noona-nya? tapi ini baru jam 7, kenapa Noona-nya itu sudah pulang?. tidak biasanya. dan...

'Su ... aaaghh... hmpp.. emmmhh~~ hh~ nnghh...'

A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengar suara noona-nya yang tidak begitu jelas seperti sedang...

'Deg..

deg...'

Jantungnya semakin berdebar.

'Tidak, ini tidak benar !.' Tubuhnya menegang, sedikit menunduk, ia memegang kepalanya erat -menghalau pikiran-pikiran dan imajinasi menjijikkan yang baru saja melintasi otaknya.

'Ani, andwae !.' Liquid bening itu mengalir begitu saja. Hanya mampu mengerang dalam hati.

Dan rasa nyeri di ulu hatinya semakin mengeras. Buku-buku jarinya memutih karena kepalan erat tangannya sendiri yg terlalu kuat, rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya nyalang bergerak gelisah, tapi tubuhnya serasa mati.

.

Jika Dirinya adalah Kyuhyun yang dulu, mungkin Dia sudah menghancurkan pintu laknat di hadapannya ini sekarang juga.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukannya, di dalam sana - dua orang yang sedang menikmati surga dunia itu adalah orang-orang yang sangat Ia cintai.

Lalu, apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang?!

Kyuhyun sudah lebih dari cukup merasakan pesakitan itu.

Kenapa dia mesti mengetahui hal ini juga, setidaknya bisakah mereka melakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuannya?!

ini menyiksanya..

"Hyung~"

Kyuhyun terisak lirih,

merasakan nyeri di setiap sel dalam tubuhnya.

Ia ingin berlari meninggalkan tempat ini sejauh mungkin, namun bahkan kakinya tidak mampu digerakkan sedikitpun.

'hiks ... Andwae. Hyuunng~~ Jeball..'

Suaranya bergetar teredam dalam rasa sakit yang nyata, terisak semakin dalam. Tenaganya benar-benar habis sekarang. Tapi dirinya tidak boleh disini, Dia tidak ingin pingsan lagi seperti saat di gereja waktu itu.

.

Kembali memejamkan mata , meremas lututnya sendiri -mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini -sejauh mungkin.

.

"ah~~ sungiehh bb-hentiiih..."

"Wae?"

Yesung menghentikan aktifitasnya mencumbu sang istri. Menatap datar yeoja yang duduk diatas meja rias di hadapannya -sedangkan Ia berdiri di depannya.

"Sepertinyah.. Kyunnie sudah pulang"

Soo Young mencoba mengatur nafasnya.

"Eh?.. "

'DEG'

Yesung terkesiap, apa tadi?..

"Huh.. Kau terlalu asik, sampai tidak menyadarinya"

Soo Young memukul dada yesung pelan, terkekeh kecil mengingat apa yang baru saja Yesung lakukan padanya sampai tidak menyadari apa pun.

'Blush~' wajah wanita cantik itu kembali memerah mengingatnya.

Aneh?! Tidak memang. Tapi masalahnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Yesung bersikap agresif seperti ini. Meski sudah lebih dari tiga bulan menikah, mereka belum pernah melakukan hubungan intim yang seharusnya.

Yesung tidak pernah meminta, dan Soo Young pun selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga selalu pulang larut malam.

"Huft~ aku ingin mandi dulu"

'Chuu~'

Soo Young mencium bibir Yesung sekilas, meletakkan mantelnya yang sebelumnya terjatuh di lantai -ke sofa kamar. kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja dilakukannya terhadap sang istri.

.

Pasalnya, awalnya Dirinya hanya sedang merasa kesal sejak berada di kampus tadi, Yesung tidak tau kenapa. Tapi hatinya berdenyut aneh dan dadanya terasa sesak ketika melihat namja tampan itu bersama namja lainnya. Dan ketika sampai di rumah dengan perasaan kacau, Soo Young sudah berada di kamar -menyambutnya.

Ya, tadi di kampus tepatnya di atap gedung universitas itu Kyuhyun sedang berciuman dengan seorang namja.

_~UNINTENDED~_

_..._

_Ia tercekat, jantungnya berdenyut aneh. Tidak ! Yesung tidak suka ini._

_Dan Yesung semakin geram ketika jemari namja aegyeo itu meremas kuat rambut Kyuhyun, mendorong tengkuk Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Meski kyuhyun hanya terlihat diam, tapi tetap saja membuat jantung Yesung terasa nyeri._

_Dari balik pintu menuju atap gedung itu, Yesung melihat dengan jelas betapa mereka begitu hanyut dalam ciuman itu. Mereka terlihat serasi._

_Mwo? Andwae!. Sudah tidak tahan lagi. Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri._

_Niat awalnya mencari Kyuhyun adalah untuk meminta menemaninya makan siang, tapi apa yang di dapatkannya?._

_Sakit._

_Tidak peduli sudah berapa banyak orang yang mengumpat kesal karna dirinya yang berlari dengan arah tak menentu, hingga membuat orang disekitarnya tertabrak begitu saja. Yesung terus berlari, Ia bingung dengan dirinya –dengan apa yang sedang dirasakannya._

_'BRUUGH'_

_"Ahhg..."_

_"H-hyung?"_

_Dengan sedikit kesulitan Yesung bangkit dari jatuhnya, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat, menghiraukan Donghae yang baru saja di tabraknya dan terus memanggilnya._

_._

_._

_Yesung duduk di bawah pohon mapple di pinggir danau. Menatap genangan air tenang di depannya -entah sejak kapan dirinya berada disini. _

_Ini adalah tempat rahasia Yesung dan Kyuhyun saat masih sekolah menengah dulu sebelum mereka berpisah._

_Ah, benar juga. Dulu mereka sering ke tempat ini, bagaimana mungkin Yesung baru mengingatnya sekarang?._

_Dan ... Gereja itu? Yesung juga baru mengingatnya kembali._

_..._

_Kyuhyun? Yesung tidak mengerti kenapa dadanya terasa nyeri ketika melihat Kyuhyun bersama namja Lee itu. cemburu dengan Kyuhyun, eoh? hh..._

_Yesung tertawa aneh, bagaimana mungkin dirinya cemburu dengan orang lain sedangkan dirinya sudah beristri?! Dan celakanya Dirinya jatuh dalam pesona sang Adik ipar !?. Apa takdir mempermainkannya?._

_~Kim Yesung jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun?. Ah.. ani, atau lebih tepatnya... __**"Masih **__**mencintai Cho Kyuhyun"**__ !.~_

_**Bingo !**_

_Dan perasaan itu semakin meluap, sampai rasanya ingin meledak._

_._

_Dulu waktu mereka masih duduk di sekolah menengah, berawal dari insiden kecil yang akhirnya membuat hubungan mereka menjadi dekat._

_Berada di dekat Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan Yesung tau bahwa hatinya bertekuk lutut pada Namja Cho itu. Tapi Yesung tidak berani mengungkapkannya._

_Kyuhyun sangat baik padanya, Dia orang yang selalu ada untuknya apapun itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa dirinya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya._

_Yesung merasa sakit, tapi dia bertahan._

_._

_Menangis ?.. Ya, Yesung hanya bisa menangisi takdirnya. Tidak, Yesung tidak menyalahkan Tuhan. Hanya saja Dia merasa buruk, apakah ada yang lebih hina dari dirinya ?. Mencintai seseorang yang tidak seharusnya. Mencintai Adik ipar sendiri?._

_Dulu Dia berfikir, menikah dengan Soo Young adalah pilihan tepat karna Dirinya merasa nyaman dan tenang ketika bersama yeoja cantik itu._

_Bahkan dirinyalah yang melamar Soo Young dan merengek kepada sang Ayah agar segera menikahkannya dengan Soo Young -saat mereka masih di Jerman. Yesung yang waktu itu sedang terpuruk karena kematian Ibunya dan tidak lagi bersama Kyuhyun, bertemu dengan Cho Soo Young -yang saat itu sedang belajar tentang bisnis di Jerman. Soo young wanita yang lembut dan anggun, mengingatkannya akan sang Ibu. _

_Tapi ketika Dirinya bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun, Yesung merasakan sesuatu yang kembali meluap dari hatinya._

_Yesung benar-benar bahagia, Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya, dan kini kembali bertemu. Tapi Yesung meredup, saat sadar bahwa Kyuhyun masih sama seperti dulu, tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap dirinya. Kyuhyun hanya bersikap datar seperti biasanya. Lagipula rencana pernikahannya tidak mungkin di batalkan bukan?!._

_~UNINTENDED~_

_._

_._

"...ie... sung... sungie... Yesungie !"

"Nn-nde?"

Yesung terkejut ketika Soo Young tiba-tiba berada di depannya, dengan pakaian santainya –Dia terlihat cantik.

"Aku tidak menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun. Ku pikir anak itu sudah pulang tadi"

"Oh.. mungkin Dia sedang kesuatu tempat"

Yesung mencoba menstabilkan suaranya yang mungkin akan terdengar aneh.

...

"A-aku keluar sebentar noona.."

Yesung beranjak dari tempatnya. Melesat begitu saja.

Ia sedang merasa buruk sekarang.

Nona Cho itu hanya diam ditempatnya, tanpa melihat Yesung yang sudah beranjak. Wae?

.

'Tep

tep

tep ..

Tuk..'

Yesung sedikit mengangkat kakinya. Sesuatu yang berkilau terinjak olehnya, Tangan mungilnya meraih benda tersebut.

"Kyu ..hyun?"..

'DEG'

Yesung langsung melesat berlari keluar dari kediamannya , entah sejak kapan air mata itu tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, atu mungkin dirinya yang terlalu cengeng.

Yesung terus berlari menyusuri sepanjang jalan yang ada. Dia sangat hafal sifat Kyuhyun jika sedanng merasa buruk.

Maka yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun hanya berlari dan berlari, berlari sejauh mungkin.

Ia Terus berlari dan sesekali berhenti, Yesung menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut yang bisa dijangkau indra penglihatannya.

Tatapannya nyalang, bola matanya bergerak gelisah. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat Kalung berlian putih itu, Kalung dengan bandul berbentuk bulu sayap berwarna bening transparan yang di temukannya di dekat tangga depan kamarnya tadi.

_._

"_**Kau putih seperti malaikat , apa Kau juga memiliki sayap?"**_

"_Ung..?"_

"_**Aku akan memberikan mu sayap saat Aku dewasa nanti!"**_

"_Ye?"_

'_**Hish~'**_

_._

Tidak, Yesung seperti kehabisan kesabaran. Ia harus segera menemukan Kyuhun untuk memastikan satu hal. Tentang perasaan mereka.

'Tuhan Ku mohon..'

.

.

'Tes'..

Yeoja cantik berbalut gaun malam itu mengulurkan tangannya, menangkap tetesan-tetesan air hujan dalam gelapnya malam –di beranda kamarnya.

"Bukankah ini musim panas?"

Ia menatap hampa pada air hujan yang jatuh dihadapannya, menimangnya. Berbicara pada benda cair transparan itu, seolah mengingatkan. Kapan seharusnya ia jatuh ke bumi.

Ia mengatupkan telapak tangannya, mencoba menggenggam tetesan air hujan.

.

Gagal !.

..

"Nona Cho?.."

.

.

.

TBC

AN:

Annyeong..

Mian lama updet'a. Gomawo sudah bersedia m'baca tulisan Q. Aku tau Part 3 kali ini benar" kacau, aku merasa k'hilangan feel Q utk Part ini. & Aku sendiripun merasa tulisan Q kali ini sungguh lebih mengerikan *red: brantakan* dr sblm'a. Mianhae..

.

Terimakasih pd 'Jae Dy' eomma & Nae twins 'Nakazawa Ryu' untuk support'a. Fighting!^^

juga readers yg sdh b'sedia baca tulisan Q disini, & tmn" FB yg berkenan m'baca coretan anak TK di FB Q.. Gamsha Hamnida.

.

.

Arigatou Gozaimasu^^

*L Lawliet*

.

_Mind to review?_


End file.
